


Servant Logs: Jason

by Kumolon



Series: Jasmine's Servant Logs [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bond Levels, Canon Related, During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumolon/pseuds/Kumolon
Summary: Collection of short writings detailing certain events for each servant Jasmine summons. Includes things like their summoning, bond levels, ascensions, and other events that occur. This one is focused on Jason.Contains spoilers for Fate/Grand Order!
Relationships: Saber | Jason & Original Character
Series: Jasmine's Servant Logs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014720
Kudos: 5





	1. Summoning

“The summoning glyph is ready now.”

I looked away from the flames that surrounded me, towards Chaldea’s director. She looked at me with the same soured look that always seemed plastered on her face, though in this case it was more fitting. I knew the director had much weighing on her shoulders, now more than ever with Chaldea’s appearent sabotage. I didn’t say anything, merely nodding my head. I knew how unhappy she was about the whole ordeal; not just because of this incident, but the fact that I - someone with no magical experience whatsoever - was an eligible enough mage to act as a Master where she could not.

“Hurry up and get the summon working! We don’t have much time.” Olga-Marie added, her tone short as ever. Mash stood silently to the side of the glyph, a shield as tall as her held with one arm as if it were weightless. To think, the only reason she may be alive was because a Heroic Spirit made a contract with her, and that contract was then forced onto me. Not even an hour ago, she was on the brink of death, partially trapped in the rubble that fell from the explosion’s force. The gruesome scene flashed before my eyes again. Honestly, I hoped she wouldn’t be dragged into more trouble after all that…

“Jasmine McKnight, are you even listening?!” The sound of Olga’s annoyance snapped me away from my thoughts, a relief in the form of a double-edged sword.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to get it to work.” Sheepishly, I approached the summoning glyph we had made in a more clear part of this devastated town. Holding out my left hand, my Command Seals looking back at me from their place on the back of my palm, I began to recite the incantation. “O great Heroic Spirit silent within the Throne of Heroes, answer my call! I, Jasmine McKnight, summon you to aid in my wish. Now, appear before me!”

The glyph began to glow as I spoke, almost as if embers were fluttering into the sky by a flame. Mechanisms in the FATE system began to move with a quiet screech, orbs of light circulating around the summoning circle. A sudden burst of light blinded me, a gust of wind accompanying it. I flinched, shutting my eyes tight, but I couldn’t move from where I stood if I had any chance of this actually working. The light seemed to last for both only a few moments and eternity, and I could feel my chest tighten. The thought of this summon not working wouldn’t leave, and only intensified as I felt the air calm.

“What-? I'm a Saber…Not a Lancer, or a Rider? Hmph, not my preferred class…but no matter!”

A new voice startled me, and I finally opened my eyes back up. An unfamiliar man stood before me, clad in gold and emerald armor. He was staring at the blade in his hand, an unamused look on his face, but I knew instantly of his True Name once I saw him. How strange; that didn’t happen with Mash when I woke up here, but then again, she doesn’t even know the identity of who she fused with, it could be anyone as far as we’re concerned. Olga and Mash both seemed shocked, maybe as much as I had been, that it even worked in the first place. My hand finally fell to my side, and that was when the Saber-class Servant’s attention finally turned to me.

“Saber-class Servant, Jason!” he gave an arrogant grin, “As the grand leader of the Argonauts, I have arrived according to your summoning.”

No way…I knew many of the Heroic Spirits were heroes dreamed by humans, but I had no idea that I’d come face-to-face with one I actually knew of. I recalled the story from when I was just a little kid, about all the adventures the Argonauts found themselves in. Was that why, of all the Heroic Spirit’s I could have summoned, he was the one to answer me? No, surely it’s something far more coincidental. I tried to steady my nerves as I finally answered.

“Welcome, I’m the one who summoned you. I’m sorry to have brought you here of all places, but…we’re in a dire situation right now. We need your help, Jason.” I nearly stammered as I spoke. I knew I was probably pointing out the obvious right now, but it couldn’t be helped. I knew how much Mash and Olga wanted to return to Chaldea, and how worried sick Dr. Roman was.

“Alright, I’ll help you! Just never put me on the front line, alright?” His face grew more serious when all three of us looked perplexed, “Ever. I’m a hero, but before that, I’m a captain first and foremost!”

“A Servant who isn’t even willing to fight?!” Olga didn’t seem to take that very well, “Well, that was probably a waste then! Lev, you had better not be dead…I need your help!”

“H-Hold on, we’ll figure this out!” I had to think fast, if we were to avoid an issue right from the get go. “Er…Mash, you’ve already proven you’re an excellent defender. Can you look out for Jason if we encounter any more enemies?”

“I think so.” The pink-haired Demi-Servant gave a nod as she answered. I was hoping that’d be the case, maybe Mash was thinking along the same lines as me.

“Jason, if she can hold the enemies at bay, would you be able to fight for us until we return to Chaldea? You won’t have to be out on the front line after that, but there’s not much else option right now…” I continued on, and Saber seemed to be taking it into consideration. The request wasn’t unreasonable, after all, it made all too much sense. A few moments tick by, until he finally said something.

“Well…I won’t like it, not one bit, but you’re right.” Jason’s grin made a return, “Very well, just make sure the enemy can’t get to me! This better not be a trick, though. After this, I’m not going out there again!”

“I promise, don’t worry. Thank you, Jason. ” I gave a sigh of relief, and began to prepare to leave this area. We still had much to do.


	2. Bond LvL 1

“Aaaah…Damn, why do I have to be in this place?”

I silently glanced up from the sketchbook in my hands, hearing Saber’s complaint. Roman recommended we stay in Chaldea for three days, in order for me to recover from what happened in Fuyuki, but it didn’t seem Jason was particularly happy being stuck inside like this. Especially given the state Chaldea itself was in; some of the rubble has been cleared away by the other remaining staff, though there was still work to be done. I kept offering to help, but he refused. He made note that I hadn’t been looking after my injuries, and sent me away to rest.

“I’m sorry, Saber.” I answered, putting my pencil and eraser down. “Chaldea was much more grand before this, but I’m sure we’ll have everything working again soon.”

Jason grumbled in response. I wasn’t really even sure if he was paying any attention, seeming to just stare out the doorway of the infirmary with his head resting in his hand. Honestly, he looked nothing like how I imagined him, or how he was depicted in the book my father always lent me when I was a child. Maybe it was an effect of the Throne of Heroes? I’ve heard how magic can warp things around like that. Let’s see, there must be something to make him less bored…

“Here, why don’t we go to the cafeteria?” Jason looked over in my direction as I stood up from the desk, closing the sketchbook I’d been drawing in. “I know Servants don’t need to eat, but it’s the least I can do for the help you gave us in Fuyuki.”

“Hmph, I doubt it’s anything as extravagant as what was on the Argo.” Jason said rather quickly, yet it changed just a few moments after. “…You’re so helpless. I suppose I’ll humor you, ‘Master’.”

He definitely was a strange and perplexing one, but I guess I couldn’t be one to judge. Especially given he probably wasn’t outright wrong. Though the ones I did have memorized simply from cooking them so often, I doubt any of it was quite as amazing as what he was able to get in his lifetime. He and I left the infirmary, entering the winding halls of Chaldea.

“By the way,” I broke the silence once more, “You seem a little irritated, is something wrong?”

“Of course there is!” Jason shouted, which only succeeded in making me jump. “I’m a commander and, according to you, you were only a mere janitor before I was summoned. And yet, despite that, I’m the servant? Surely you can see what’s wrong with that!”

Ah…That was it. He saw the term of ‘Servant’ as an insult rather than what it actually meant for us? I didn’t recall him being quite as arrogant as he was acting now, but I know I can’t expect everything to be exactly like the stories, especially not when it had been so long since I read them. I didn’t want him to be upset, though, I could at least understand why. It was as he said; he was a commander first and foremost.

“Well, let’s see,” I thought for a moment, my words trailing off. “I know! You’re still a commander, right? The head of a ship is far too busy to navigate the seas when he has so much else to manage. So, instead of a master of higher rank than you, you can view me as your navigator instead. I think it’s more fitting that way, right?”

“Yes, perfect!” Jason seemed to lighten back up, the cocky grin returning to his face for the first time in at least a day. “Alright, Master, do well to lead the way.”

I couldn’t help a laugh, “Of course. This way, Saber.”


	3. Bond LvL 2

“Say, Jason…Can I ask you something?” I headed over to the gold-clad Saber, a book open in my hands. Tomorrow, I’d be going to the next singularity, so there was something I’d always been curious about. Now that Jason was here, I might actually get it answered! Well, if he cooperated at least. There was no telling if he actually would.

“I’m busy! Whatever it is, leave it for later! Like a hundred years later!” Jason went on and on, but he really didn’t look all that busy. Especially since he wasn’t going to be going to any of the singularities now that we had returned to Chaldea. Such a reaction wasn’t going to deter me quite as easily as he probably hoped.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing huge.” I answered with a shake of my head, “It can’t really wait, either. It’s something I always wanted to know, and you’re the only one here who can answer it.”

“Alright, alright. What is it, Master?” Jason glanced down at me, then to the book in my hands as I opened it. The page I stopped on had a painting of an old wooden ship resting on the ocean shore, a few small marks from the book’s wear over the years.

“Did the Argo really look like this?” I asked, pointing out the picture of the ship. “The one in this book I brought with me from home, it’s just an artist’s depiction of the Argo. Ever since I was a kid, I wondered if it actually looked like that!” Jason took the book from me just then, taking a better look at the painting. For once, he actually looked like he was thinking hard about it; so far, he’s proven himself to be a bit of a dumbass.

“It’s remarkably close!” he finally said, “Only a few details are off, like the figurehead. I’m actually quite impressed.”

“Really? Amazing!” I beamed, “Though…How can you tell? The figurehead is so tiny in this picture…”

“Trust me, I would know.” Jason’s face turned sour, and instantly I realized what he meant. Just as instantly, I felt terrible. Considering I read the book over and over, I should have remembered how his tale ended. He built the Argo, commanded its fleet, and was eventually killed by his own creation. I guess he must have noticed my unease, because he was the first to speak again, inspecting the book further.

“…You say this is from your home?”

I only nodded at first, but decided to explain myself. “My father used to read me all sorts of stories, but he eventually gave me this one since I kept sneaking it away from his bookshelf. He went through a lot when I was a kid, so…I guess I empathized with what you were trying to do for your’s.”

“I see…So, the Argonauts have to be the best then!” he exclaimed, “After all, something had to have kept you to keep coming back like that, even if a lot of it was so very horrible!”

Jason spent the rest of the day telling me about his adventures, beaming all the while.


	4. After Okeanos

Just as Jason wanted, I hadn’t taken him to any of the singularities after we returned from Fuyuki. Orleans in France, Septem in the Roman Empire, both were handled with the aid of servants already there. I figured staying in Chaldea all the time was probably boring to him, but there was no point in using a Command Spell to make him join us. At best, it would just be a waste of a spell that could have otherwise been able to help those actually fighting; I’m sure he wouldn’t agree to battle anything even if I could make him go at all. I expected the next one to be no different.

_Oh, how wrong I was._

I hadn’t expected to see another version of Saber in Okeanos, yet he was there. He had the Argo with him, I wouldn’t doubt that it was the version of him more suited to the Rider class, or maybe Lancer. He didn’t fight on his own, necessarily, so I’m not entirely sure. He still seemed to act like the Saber I had summoned, but something felt twisted about him. And then, of course, he turned out to be the Demon God we’d been looking for…

I kept to myself more after Mash and I returned from the never-ending sea, after I did my best to assure her and Dr. Roman that I was alright. My injuries look a lot worse than they actually are, or so I keep telling myself. I made my way back to the room I’d been given as quickly as possible, silently closing the door behind me. For now, I just wanted to hide for awhile. I knew what we were up against, and I had already seen so much, but to think even servants I already held contracts with were able to be used by Lev or whoever was causing all this twisted my stomach into knots. Right now, all I wanted to do was burrow myself in the only blanket I had and hide from the world for awhile. I stayed there, just like that, in silence for an amount of time I can’t even measure.

“So you’re back, Master.” I heard a voice, and my head jerked up. A familiar face peeked at me from a few feet away, more perplexed than anything. “You look terrible. Ah, if only we had Asclepius here…”

I didn’t answer back. I didn’t want to admit it, but he was the last person I wanted to see right about now. I think he kept rambling on and on about something, but I’m not sure what it was. Before I knew it, I felt something small and watery roll on my face and into the fabric. Only then did I actually pay attention to what Jason was saying. In his own way, he almost looked concerned.

“Wait, why are you crying?! I didn’t say anything bad!”

“Sorry, I…had a bit of trouble with the last singularity.” I stammered as I sat up, though kept myself wrapped in the blanket ball I turned myself into. “I didn’t expect one of those damn demon pillars to use my friend as a disguise… There was another you, Saber.”

He froze for a moment, “…Come again?”

“There was another Jason in Okeanos, and happened to be the one orchestrating a lot of what was going on.”

“No, not that! I heard that!” he shouted, “You just called me your friend. I haven’t heard you say anything like that since I’ve been here!” Ah, so I did….

“Well, yes.” I hesitated to answer, “You can act a bit like a dumbass from time to time, and you’re a servant that haven’t been willing to fight since we were in Fuyuki, but I’m still going to treat you like a friend while our contract exists. Just like Mash, there’s no need to act like you aren’t.”

Jason went quiet. For once, his face was actually unreadable; it was as if he truly hadn’t expected me to say anything like that. Maybe I was overstepping, it hadn’t exactly been long since he was summoned here. I do have a tendency to do that, but…

“Well, in that case…” he hesitated, as if he were still processing it. “Fine then! I’ll join you on the battlefield here on out.”

“…Come again-?” Now it was my turn to be surprised. All this time, Jason had been trying to avoid being in the battles, yet now he was offering to on his own.

“You heard me! As expected, a commander must fight at the foremost line.” Jason continued on, “Besides, I’m sure someone would have my head if they found out I was a commander not helping his navigator. Just make sure I’m not too far in front!” A smile finally came to my face. I understood it now, he was trying to find a way to cheer me up.

“…Thank you, Saber.”


	5. Noble Phantasm

“We need to get out of here. Jason, Mash!”

The three of us ran as fast as we could, a thick mist enveloping the streets we darted through. Ever since we arrived in the Fourth Singularity, attacks have been relentless. Strange, mechanical dolls were quick to come for us, all we could do is try to find somewhere safe to set up a base. The city was much like it were a ghost town; only us three and our assalants were anywhere. I knew something was wrong almost immediately.

“Are we far away enough from them now-?” I looked at Mash as the three of us slowed to a stop, Jason uselessly looking about the fog-cloaked city. Judging by the look on his face, I feel like he was regretting his promise to join us on missions to the next singularities from now on.

“I can’t detect anything right now,” Mash paused, “…But we can’t rely on that. Those machines appeared hardly without the slightest warning.”

I nodded, attempting to hide the anxiety I was feeling. We needed some sort of plan, but what? With Mash not knowing the True Name of the Heroic Spirit she fused with, trying to rely on her Noble Phantasm probably won’t be very effective. Not aside from added defense, at least. My attention shifted from Mash to Jason again, who was still looking about as anxious as I was feeling. Maybe…

“Saber, can you use your Noble Phantasm if we encounter them again?” I finally ask, to which he gave me a most horrified look.

“Me?! What makes you think I’d be able to take care of those things?!?” He exclaims, though his tone is hushed in an attempt to not draw attention to us. Ah, maybe I should have let him stay at Chaldea at this point, he did fine in Fuyuki but…

“We don’t have much other choice, Mash and I can only do so much.” I continue, “Wouldn’t you listen to the navigator if this were the Argo instead?”

My reasoning seemed to work; begrudgingly, Jason muttered a ‘fine’ as we continued through the misty streets of London. Now, I just hoped it’d be enough to help; we never actually used his Noble Phantasm before. For all I knew, it could be that it doesn’t help in this case. Though, I don’t recall him ever mentioning that he could defend, or any of the sort happening in his story…

“Jasmine, they’re on their way!” Mash shouted, snapping me out of my strategics. She was right, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up as the silhouettes began to appear in the fog. Looks like we had decided on a plan at just the right time. I looked to Jason, and it seemed he knew exactly what I was thinking. Time for him to go use his Noble Phantasm, and get rid of these enemies! And yet, chaos would be the only thing to ensue after that short moment in time.

“Brilliant Ship that Tears The Heavens - Astrapste Argo!”

Mash and I heard the incantation as Jason drew his blade, and with it, three familiar faces appeared around him. Heracles looming beside him on the right, Atalante to his left, and a young Medea floating delicately behind them; all of them seemed to be merely constructs aside from Jason himself though. What on Earth was he doing…? What sort of Noble Phantasm was this-? Did he just summon three of the Argonauts to fight for him?!

Medea vanished with a flash of light, and Heracles suddenly charged ahead at Jason’s command. Atalante readied her bow to shoot a raining barrage of arrows, but the most unexpected thing happened. The construct of Atalante suddenly kicked Jason right into the enemy before releasing her allows, and appeared Jason was just as taken aback by it. He was trying desperately to dodge the arrows, and seemed to succeed…But then Medea reappeared. Rather than trying to get him to safety, she shot a beam of magical energy right towards the enemies and himself, Jason only barely managing to get out of the way. Then it was the false Heracles’s turn; with one fell blow, he smashed the doll-like assassins into pieces. The impact sent Jason flying into the air, shouting as he landed a few streets ahead.

…Maybe he was right, that I really shouldn’t have brought him along.


	6. Bond LvL 3

We fixed the London Singularity just a day ago, though barely so. I’d made the mistake of getting in the way of an attack meant for Jason and Mash, the burns from Tesla’s lightning strike still relatively fresh. I’ve been forced to rest for a few days per Dr. Roman’s orders, so trying to find something to keep myself busy was hard. The bandages made me a little stiff and the pain was more irritating than anything, I couldn’t concentrate on anything I wanted to do and still could from the infirmary bed. 

Why did I even do that? Mash had her shield, she and Jason would have been fine, if not a little scared by the bright streams of plasma being shot at us. It was like those nightmares I had as a child, getting in the way of danger for another. I guess some things will simply never change. Here I was making the same impulsive mistakes I made when I was a kid, when will I ever learn? Maybe one day, but definitely not today. And yet, something kept drawing my attention to the closed door of the infirmary room; I don’t think it was Dr. Roman or Da Vinci, and Mash was probably recuperating herself.

“Jason, I know you’re there.” I said after a long pause. I must have scared him; even in spirit form, he made such a jump that I heard a loud bang on the door and a complaint following just after.

“OW! There’s no need to sneak up on me like that!”

“But…I didn’t, Jason. I’ve been in the same spot for the past hour or so.” I answered as the Saber shifted back into physical form, coming through the doorway and into the infirmary. Two boxes were in his hands; a simple black case that looked all too familiar to me, and a brightly decorated cardboard box. The latter had a humanoid robot with beautiful white wings. It was one of the two model kits, as well as the supplies I’d need to build it, I had brought with me to Chaldea before everything happened. I had planned on constructing them in whatever little free time I’d have, since I was only part of the janitorial staff.

“You found my model kits? Why?” I asked, though he seemed to be pouting still at the fact he hit his head on the door. He came over to me, handing me the two cases.

“You’re not allowed to leave the infirmary yet.” he answered, “Me, being the oh-so generous commander I am, thought you’d be bored by now. So here!”

I carefully took the cases handed to me, and opened up the plain one. All the little tools I’d brought were still there, just as I left them when I packed them away. Most of them were a gift from my mother, on the birthday before I came to Chaldea. I was both relieved to see them no different than they were, but saddened by it at the same time. It was a painful reminded of just what was at stake.

“Jason,” I finally said after a long silence, “Don’t worry about coming to the rest of these singularities. Do what you can here to help Dr. Roman and Da Vinci, okay?”

“Wait— Really??” Jason looked genuinely shocked at what I had just said, but I only nodded in response. Then, he gave a particularly surprising retort, “Fine then, but be careful next time. You look even more pitiful than usual, all bandaged up like that. It wouldn’t be a problem if Asclepius were here, buuuut…That can’t be helped!”

“I will.” A smile finally came to my face, “Here, why don’t you help me put this together? I can only move my arms so much right now. Besides, it shouldn’t be any trouble for the captain who built his own ship!”

“Not at all!” he answered, “…I think. Either way, I’ll humor you for today!” The model was finished in a few hours, far easier than the first one of this sort I had built alone.


	7. Bond LvL 4

Preparations for the a new singularity were already under way, now that the one found in America had been taken care of. It was so strange, seeing some parts of where I came from affected by all this; I could only wonder if this were how some of the servants felt for the places they came from. The Fifth Singularity was already difficult enough, and I had the feeling this would only get harder and harder as we continue on from here. There were supplies I had to prepare, at least, so I had some opportunity to keep my mind off what was to come.

I finished packing the supplies I would be carrying with me tomorrow. The only sound breaking the thick silence was the zipper of my bag closing up, and the weight of what was going on began to fully set in. Just two more singularities, two more and we would be able to stop the incineration of humanity as a whole. I couldn’t falter, not now. Too much was at stake. This silence was deafening, but I couldn’t really do anything about it. It wasn’t as if I were home, with family living their lives to drown out the lack of sound.

“You’re going, then?” A familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts. Saber was standing in the doorway, and for once, he actually looked serious.

“I have to, you know.” I answered, “…But I can’t say I’m not anxious about it. There’s no time for me to worry abo-” I felt a poke on the side of my head, with Jason interrupting me in the middle of my sentence.

“Then it’s about time I teach you something important if you’re to ever manage as a navigator, or even a commander yourself. So listen up!” Jason instructed, though I was more confused by what he meant than anything. He must have taken my silence as an invitation to continue speaking, “First of all, survive. Next, survive by all means.”

“Wait-” I had to stop him there, “Isn’t that a little redundant, Jason? I already know that’s necessary. I promise, I’ll be careful.”

Despite my attempt at reassuring him, he didn’t look convinced. Maybe I wasn’t doing as well to hide my fear as I thought I was, but then again, Jason didn’t seem like the sort to read the room very well. Then maybe it was because he was a servant linked to me, can they tell things like that? Mash hasn’t reacted like that, but then again, she’s a special case.

“I know, but think of it like this.” Jason finally says, “There’s no replacement for you. If you die, that’s it; don’t make a mistake like you did in London!”

Oh, he was worried about that. Maybe I was the dense one, I should have guessed he was still concerned about that when Mash and Roman were. The burns have scarred over and no longer were they painful, but their mark would remain there for years as a reminder of what happened here. Here I thought he was just being his strange self again, but no; he just didn’t know how to word it. I offered a weak smile and shook my head, not wanting the servant to worry about me so much.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything like that happen again.”


	8. The Holy Grail

The grails we’ve managed to gather so far were going to end up tarnished, if they just continued to stay in Chaldea’s inventory warehouse for extended periods of time. I wasn’t exactly good at caring for such valuable materials, but something needed done. Even if most of the jewelry I had before coming to Chaldea was the false cheap kind, the sort that didn’t need regular care, I did my best to carefully clean the grail’s golden surface. To think, I’d be holding one of the relics I’d always wondered what it was really like…

“So, these simple little cups have been causing all this?”

It took me a moment to comprehend that Jason took the golden chalice I was polishing out of my hands, studying the simplistic details etched into it. He didn’t look too happy to see such a magical item, almost as if he were leering at it. Maybe that was the one we retrieved from Okeanos, it was impossible to tell the difference between them all. He held the one I was working on, then the two I’d already cleaned, and three others still needing cared for.

“Yes, at least that’s what we think.” I said, handing him the cloth I was using to clean it. “Here. Since you’re here, you can help me manage the inventory for tomorrow’s rayshift.” He looked detested at the suggestion, but didn’t object. Instead he simply took the cloth, continuing my work while I grabbed another to work on the next Holy Grail. I guess he’d know better how to handle stuff like this, with all that gold armor. Not that it helped him much, wasn’t gold a really weak material? Maybe it worked differently for him, he did survive that direct hit from the Heracles construct back in London.

“Say, Jason, can I ask you something?” I asked, but he only gave a glance to me as an answer. “I’ve heard some servants have a wish of their own for the Holy Grail, what about you? Did you have any request for it when I summoned you here?”

“Nope, not at all!” he answered without even a hint of hesitation, “I think I’ll leave it be, someone else can deal with it this time.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” My head tilted in thought as I looked up at the saber. He sighed, quiet as if he were thinking of what to say, or perhaps knowing what to say but unsure of his words.

“Those relics, so many of them have lies or exaggerations. They won’t give you a good time at all. As soon as you think everything’s going the way you thought it would after using its power, it all gets turned upside down!” he paused, “Or, at least, that was usually the case in Greece.”

“I see…” I trailed off, continuing my work on the grail in my hands. Thinking about what he said, I guess I shouldn’t be shocked that he’d hold that belief. After all, what happened to him - and Medea by extension - may have never happened had he not gone on his journey. A lot of heartbreak and death would have been avoided. The gods did have such a cruel sense of conduct at times, his story was just one of the many examples of that.

“That may be true, but I guess everything happens for a reason.” I retorted with a grin, “After all, if you didn’t go after a relic like the Golden Fleece, I wouldn’t have been able to meet you now!”

“Now it’s your turn to be the dumbass—!!” he looked shocked at my answer, or maybe embarrassed. Still, all I could do was laugh, perhaps the most I’ve laughed since the original incident. I guess he didn’t expect someone to actually be glad he was summoned here, even if the class he arrived as wasn’t exactly one he favored. He was pouting by the time I managed to stop.

“Okay, I’ll accept that!” I said, “Come on, we need to finish this before tomorrow.”


	9. Bond LvL 5

The age of what we came to be known as Mesopotamia’s empire, a time where beasts roamed and gods walked the Earth alongside humans. That was where the last grail rested, somewhere in the vast ancient landscape not yet overtaken by human society. Camelot was already one that I wouldn’t have survived without Mash realizing the true identity of her Heroic Spirit, so this…This one seemed impossible. I was terrified, and didn’t sleep a wink. I spent the night pouring over what information we had on the area available, it had been so long since I last educated myself on Babylon that much of the information had faded from memory.

I made my way quietly to the command room, where I’d be placed into the Coffin for one of the last times. So much had been done to reach this point, but would we really be able to find the source of the singularity and actually make it back alive? This time, I wasn’t sure. All I knew was that I had to at least make sure Mash returned alive, even if I didn’t. If I didn’t survive, I think I’d actually be okay with that. She and everyone else are so strong and skilled, not to mention how tenacious their will is compared to my own…

Even if I don’t survive…

“Oh, no you don’t!” Someone’s voice scared me half to death, snapping me out of my grim thoughts with a jump. I turned around, and there was Jason again. Oh, right, servants can hear the thoughts of their masters, can’t they? I’ve heard of that, anyway, but I don’t recall Jason ever using that ability before now. I guess he knew I was considering the possibility of dying in Babylon, huh…?

“It might not mean much coming from me, but you did promise you wouldn’t let that happen, Master!” he gave me a stern reminder. Ah, that’s right, I did promise that. I guess that, in my spiraling thoughts, I’d forgotten about that. It had only been a few days ago, yet that memory seemed so far away in the distant past. The anxiety I often felt did that on a regular basis, but I did wonder something…

“Why do you keep telling me this, Jason?” was all I thought to say. His brow furrowed, as if he were dumbfounded by my question. Was it silly? Yes, probably. I’ve already seen so much pain and heartache, though. My senses were getting more and more blurred as if I were growing desensitized to the idea of death claiming me.

“It’s so obvious! I can’t believe I have to actually explain it!” he was irritated, but made sure I was paying attention. “No matter what the circumstances are, there’s nothing to earn from throwing your life away. It’s only human to do all you can to stubbornly live!”

“Well, I suppose so…”

“Good. You’re no servant, and from what I understand, not even a properly trained mage. If you can’t do anything else, at least learn to be stubborn from now on.” he continued, “Got it, Master?”

I was silent. I couldn’t stop shaking. Despite how arrogant, egotistical, and dense-headed he was, Jason kept being the one to remind me about that. No one else really ever said anything like this to me in my life, let alone as often. Perhaps I shouldn’t have been surprised when the tears started falling, accompanied by sobs. He was though, if his reaction was anything to go by.

“Gah, not again—!! Stop that, I’m sorry!” he said, “I’m just telling you the truth - if you’re dead than so will everyone else be! Come on, no more of that!”

“S-Sorry…” I wiped my face on the back of my seal-less hand, “Thank you, for reminding me. I’ll come back to everyone, I promise. I don’t know how, but I’ll find a way. Do whatever you can to help from here, okay?”

And so, both of us headed for the command room to prepare for the Seventh Singularity. No one knew what to expect of it, but I had to give it my all, for everyone’s sake. My emotions could be dealt with after humanity’s survival was guaranteed, but there was no time for that now. I had to keep myself together, or else everything will collapse like a house of cards.


	10. At Dream's End

I could hear the roaring of waves near me, louder and more vivid than any mere recording I’ve been exposed to. Grains of white sand stuck to my hand as I tried to block the bright sun from my eyes. I sat up, finding myself on an otherwise-empty ocean shore. Odd, how was I sleeping by the ocean? Wasn’t I just in my room within Chaldea? It felt too vivid to be a dream, yet that was the only explanation I could find, unless it was another rayshift…

Quietly, I stood, trying to see if any sign of life could come into sight. No people or animals, but there was a sign of society somewhere; a ship. A vast, wooden ship greatly damaged by time. Pieces of it were resting in the sand or some shallow areas of the shore, wood splintered and shattered, ropes frayed and sails shredded. It was in such a sad state, even the figurehead had fallen off from where it was supposed to be fixated. The shipwreck seemed to be the only thing around aside from myself.

I made my way to the rotting ship, carefully stepping around the fallen planks and scrap metal. Somehow, its main structure was still in tact. Only when I came closer did I hear a voice rambling away, echoing from somewhere inside the wreck. I couldn’t make out what was being said, but I could hear it. Despite my better judgement, I made my way to the ship and stepped inside the hole busted through the haul of the ship. In truth, I had no idea why I was risking going inside a very-clearly decomposing and damaged ship, but that voice sounded familiar.

“Is…anyone here—?” I said, and my voice echoed through the dilapidated ship. The incoherent ramblings continued, but where? Trying my best to follow the voice, I came to what I could only assume was the captain’s quarters. Well, as far as I could tell; not much was very clear with the state the shipwreck was in. Whoever was speaking, they didn’t even seem to notice me despite the creaking floorboards under my feet.

“…ough I tried to do the right thing, it seems like I did it the wrong way. Somehow…” I heard them mumble as I stepped inside, and a familiar face just continued staring at the broken ceiling above him. That was when it all made sense; it was Jason. And this ship was the Argo. I somehow found myself seeing the story’s end. I walked over to him, trying to get the former captain’s attention, but it was as if I were a mere ghost. He did seem rather delirious, maybe that was why…

“Jason?” I said, waving a hand in front of his face. “Hey, it’s me. Here, we need to get you out of here. I don’t think the Argo’s going to stand much longer…” Still, there was no reaction to me. He just kept on mumbling, rambling away even though no one else was here.

“Next time; there won't be a next time, huh…Give me another chance—! Next time I'll properly, seriously, carefully, correctly...”

I tried to put my hand on his shoulder to see if that would get his attention, but I just fazed right through like a phantom. I froze, and my blood ran cold; was I dead? Was I a ghost and didn’t realize it? He just kept mumbling to himself as if nothing had happened, and he looked sickly. All alone, losing what brought his name into myth, unable to realize his beloved ship was going to collapse on him. No doubt, I was witnessing a moment of his final days, but why?

A loud creak broke my thought process, the frame of the ship around us shifting. Pieces already began to fall on us, and I tried to get Jason out of there…but still, nothing worked. With no other choice, I rushed out of the collapsing Argo, dust and small pieces of debris jutting out from the ship as I barely made it out. The ship collapsed entirely, and surely, brought its captain to his demise.

Even despite everything that happened because of him, to die in such a way…

~ ⛵ ~

I jolted awake, darting up from my bed and almost knocking out Fou in the process. I took a deep breath as the soft squirrel-like creature jumped his way onto my blanket-covered lap. Such an odd creature, maybe he could tell something was wrong and snuck his way in. I looked around as I pet Fou’s ears; I was back in Chaldea, all right. There was my bag hanging on the wall, my old uniform, the white jacket of my mystic code, the model kit Jason helped me build while I was recovering from my burns, everything.

It was just the end of a dream.


End file.
